


A New Kind of Journey

by MoonShip17



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, amourshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShip17/pseuds/MoonShip17
Summary: In the not too distant future, Ash and Serena meet again and embark on a new adventure. They learn that there are always new goals and adventures to be made... and sometimes goals can change.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> There is no doubt that Ash and Serena will be together.These characters have been living in my head for too long. They just have some growing to do first.

Swirls of clouds loom over the gray buildings in the city. The sound of rain gushes over the hotel portico. Serena is standing outside the gold framed revolving doors staring up at the rain. She is shielded under the glowing heat lamps.

A gust of cold wind brushes her face. She sees a figure running towards her. It’s Ash. He darts under the awning for cover nearly running right into her. They haven’t seen each other in a while. Their journey in Kalos felt like a lifetime ago and just yesterday all at the same time. Time was irrelevant. Everything was familiar and comfortable again. Time stopped and color came back in the world. 

“Hi Serena.” It was all the words he could muster. His voice was deeper than she remembered. He was definitely taller. His shoulders were broader. His jaw was more defined. He has gained some muscle mass. He had lost most of his childish physique. It had been a while since they saw each other in person, but that smile was still the childlike smile. 

“Hi Ash. Hi Pikachu.” The electric fuzzball hoped up into her arms. “I missed you too!” She was talking to Pikachu, but she was saying it to Ash too. She didn’t really know the right words to mark the occasion either. She had matured since the last time they were together too. She only had a couple of weeks before she had to go back to Kalos to defend her title. “It’s so good to see you. I’m excited for my tour with the soon to be Kanto Champion.”

Ash blushed and scratched his nose in a feeble attempt to hide his awkwardness, “Not exactly. We didn’t get to finish. It’s postponed until next month.” 

“I was surprised that you were in town. I thought you’d be training somewhere.” She had definitely matured since their last meeting. Her hair was a little longer and held up behind her head in an intentionally messy bun with loose curls and dangling earrings accenting her elegant neck. Her curves were more defined and a silver necklace sparkled against her skin drawing attention to the curves on her chest. Ash couldn’t stop his gaze.

“Yeah… Well... I can train anywhere. Why not be where you are?” Another awkward nose scratch. He was entranced by the necklace sparkling against her skin. Her skin looked smooth and soft and the chain was leading down under the loose fitting blouse. There was a small pearl-like stone dangling on the chain. “Is that a keystone?”

“Oh yeah,” she absentmindedly twirled the necklace with her hands. The action teased a little more skin from her blouse. “I have a Pokémon that can mega evolve now.”

“Nice! I didn’t realize performances or contest battles were getting that heated.”

“I’ve actually been working on battling a lot more. I started training just to get better for the battling portion of the contest, but I was having so much fun that I ended up challenging gyms. I even have a few badges myself now.” She was definitely proud of her gym battles. She was never interested in battling when they were traveling together in Kalos. But that was before she got some really great training sessions. She smiled thinking back on some of the training session she had in Hoenn. “I might even have a few techniques I can teach you,” she teased.

“Oh! We’re going have to have a battle! My friend is the gym leader here. Do you want to check it out tomorrow? I have something else planned for tonight.” 

“I’d love to!” She was genuinely excited, surprised, and curious. “What do you have planned for tonight?”

“I really wanted you to meet some of my friends here first. One of my good friends is a Pokémon doctor and recently opened a medical spa for Pokémon. I immediately thought of how much you would love this when he first told me about the Pokémon spa. I’ve been wanting to show you for a long time. The rain seems to have let up a bit. Are you ready?”

“I’ve never been to a medical spa for Pokémon! Let’s go!”


	2. A battle before dinner

Brock is fussing in the garden gathering berries and herbs. He’s muttering ingredients and reciting a recipe to make pokeblocks. He looks up to see Ash and Serena as they walk up.

Ash waves. 

Brock waves back and he straightens up. “Hi! Good to see you!” Ash had come to Brock for advice earlier in the week. He was eager to meet the girl that was able to capture the notoriously dense trainer’s attention.

“This is my friend, Serena. We traveled together in Kalos.” He was interrupted by an ecstatic scream. 

“You’re the Kalos Queen!” Misty exclaims. The red-headed girl seemed to appear from behind a boulder. She knew all about the Kalos showcases because she had three sisters who were obsessed the competitions but they didn’t have them here in Kanto. 

Serena blushes. It’s been almost a year but she is still not used the title, “uh yeah. That’s me.”

“What are you doing here?” blurts Misty staring at Serena.

“Well… my mom is visiting a friend not too far from here… and I am going to be a performing in the opening ceremony and guest judge for a Pokémon contest in Saffron city. Ash agreed to be my guide for a tour of Kanto before the contest.”

Misty’s face was contorted with confusion. She was trying to hide it, but it was not working well. “Don’t you have a lot of training to do?”

Ash dismissed the entire exchange. “What are you doing here?” He knew the red head was the gym leader for water gym the next town over.

“Oh! Brock made a new Pokeblock recipe for water type Pokémon,” replied Misty. “I came to pick some up for the gym.”

Brock cleared his throat. “I’m very glad to meet you, Serena. Both May and Ash have told me so much about you!”

“Oh. I totally forgot you guys are friends with May too!” Serena turned pink. She had completely forgotten her friend May travelled with Ash and Brock when she first started competing in Hoenn contests. She had no idea what she would have told them. The contest trainer had always liked “helping” with other people’s relationships, but she has been downright infatuated with matching making since she and Drew started dating.

“Ash didn’t say he his crush was the Kalos Queen,” Misty muttered under her breath.

Ash glared at Misty and tried to stomp on her foot but missed. Serena’s mind was doing flips thinking of what May could have told them about her and didn’t notice any of the exchange.

“What are you guys doing here?” Misty punched back.

“I wanted to show off Brock’s new Pokemon spa before we headed to dinner.”

“Do you want to drop your Pokémon off here for some treatments while you’re at dinner?”

“We can do that?” Serena said in amazement. “We’ve never been to a Pokemon spa before.”

“Oh yes, we have all sorts of treatments to help pokemon relax and recover,” Brock goes into a full sales pitch. “We have everything from massages, steam baths to aromatherapy. It’s great after hard gym battles... or prepping for contests. Nurse Joy and I love helping Pokemon.” Brock lights up at the last sentence.

“I bring him lots of business after I defeat our gym challengers,” a younger boy who looked like a smaller version of Brock came out into the garden. He was beaming with pride as he said this. He locked his eyes on the new girl of the group.

“This my brother, Forrest.” Brock stepped up next to his brother. The resemblance was astounding. “Forrest, this is Ash’s friend and Kalos Queen, Serena.” He seemed to place an unusual amount of emphasis on the words - Ash’s friend.

“Did you want to battle the Pewter City Gym?”

Serena’s face lit up. She wanted to get her pokemon out for some exercise. She had developed a thirst for battling during her travels in Hoenn, but she was not sure what the plans were for the evening. She turned to look at Ash for direction. 

“Can we battle tomorrow?” Ash looked from the gym leader to the blued eyed girl at her side. “We have dinner reservations tonight.”

“What?!” The red head was once again trying to hide her confusion, but her facial twitches were giving her away. Ash never turns down a battle or an opportunity to watch a battle. Did he say dinner reservations? The guy barely knew which foot was going next while walking. How did he have the foresight to actually plan and make dinner reservations? “Where?”

“Rock City Grill”

“Oh. That’s nice.” She hated her face for giving away her emotions.

“Brock will cook dinner if you miss your reservations.” The gym leader happily volunteered his big brother.

“I am an amazing cook,” the older brother boasted.

“Well, that’s a nice offer,” Ash always loved Brock’s cooking. He turned again to the honey blonde at her side. “What would you like to do?”

She smiled back, “Who am I to turn down a battle with a gym leader? Let’s go!” 

“Alright. Let’s go!”

They all run to the gym next door. Forrest assumes the position of gym leader and Brock runs to the center of the battlefield. “I’ll ref.”

“What kind of battle are we doing? Do I get a badge if I beat you?” Serena teased.

“Definitely” says Forrest.

“One on one battle-“Brock started naming the rules.

Forrest interrupts, “No. We do two-on-two in this gym.”

“They have dinner reservations,” Misty banters.

“It’s okay. Brock said he’s cooking.” Ash answered back. “Plus, Serena’s got it.” He turned back to smile at her before hopping up to the seats with Pikachu and Misty.

“Fine. Two on two. Only the challenger is allowed to sub. Trainer with the last Pokemon standing wins.” Brock blows the whistle.

“Geodude, come on out.” A round boulder looking pokemon with two long arms floats above the battlefield. 

Serena surveys the gym noting the dirt and scattered boulders on the battlefield before throwing out her first Pokemon. “Roserade, I choose you!”

Ash and Misty both ogle over the new pokemon. “I haven’t seen her use that before. It kinda looks like the pokemon Drew used in the Wallace Cup, but the flowers are different colors. Hers must be a shiny. It’s beautiful!”

“Battle begin,” Brock blows the whistle.

“As challenger, you have the honor.” The gym leaders calls.

“And an honor it is – Roserade use razor leaf!” Serena shouted and Roserade conjures a wave of green leaves in the air that aim straight for Geodude and hit a direct hit. 

“Rock throw and Stealth rock!” pebbles and spear like rocks appear in the air and fall on the ground around Roserade, the rocks and spears rockets toward roserade.

“Dodge and Leaf storm!” None of the rocks hit. A cyclone made entirely of leaves appears out of nowhere and went straight for Geodude.

“Use Bide,” shouts Forrest right before the Leaf Storm makes contact. Geodude absorbs the hit. He is waiting for the next move. Geodude sits waiting. 

“That’s another move that doesn’t have immediate damage but protects for two moves. He is really planning out the battle,” Misty contemplates the strategy out loud, “the next move that hits geodude will double on roserade.”

The Kalosian trainer was not new to battling. She had calculated this too. She also knew she was going to have to take out both with just Roserade with the pending stealth rock. The move wouldn’t work as long as she did not sub. Instinctively, she calls out, “grassy terrain” and a green mist appears over the battlefield. 

“Whoa!” Ash sighs in awe.

“That’s brilliant,” the red head agrees, “That puts the field to Roserade’s advantage and doesn’t count toward bide but what next? That only buys time right?” The two of them are sitting on the edge of their seats. Pickachu has its nubby little hands on its face and mouth in a perfect “O.”

“Solar beam!” a giant beam of yellow light shines down and through the floating rock Pokémon. The boulder falls.

“Geodude is unable to battle. Roserade wins!”

Forrest recalls the boulder Pokémon. “You did good, Geodude. I won’t let your effort go to waste.” He puts the pokeball away and pulls out his next battler, “Rhyperior, you’re up!”

What looked like an armored tank of a pokemon with a drill for a horn appeared standing on two legs on the battlefield. Serena was in awe. She had plenty of rhyhorn at home but they never evolved into rhydon let alone rhyperior.

“Smackdown” the large gray pokemon ran toward roserade and picked it up over it’s head and slammed the floral pokemon to the ground. The bouquet of roses landed unfazed and spun like a ballerina.

“Razor leaf” the honey blonde trainer yelled. Green leaves once again appeared and swirled around Rhypherior like a cyclone.

“Rock Smash” called the gym trainer. The large Pokémon lifted a boulder over it’s head ready to throw but couldn’t see through the leaves to know where to throw it.

“Jump up and use Petal blizzard” pink petals joined the swirling green leaves in a cyclone around the rhyperior.

“Rock Smash directly above you.” It followed the direction and hurled the large rock up nearly hitting the roserade, but it had already landed back on the ground. 

“Sludge bomb on the rock” a purple blob engulfed the large rock. The impact and weight of the slime stopped the movement of the rock and it immediately dropped right back on top of the gray Pokémon who fell over.

“Rhyperior is unable to battle”

Both trainers recall their Pokémon. “You did amazing. Thank you. Now get a good rest.” 

Ash rushes down from the stands! “Wow. That was an amazing battle,” exclaims Ash. “I didn’t even get to see your mega evolution. When do I get to battle you?”

“Whenever you want.” There was something else hidden in that response that he didn’t quite catch, but it made him want to get out of there with urgency.

“Me too! Come battle my gym in Cerulean City!” the red headed gym leader did not want be left out. Knowing she still has a mega evolution was just too tantalizing!

“You definitely earned this badge. I was not expecting to be knocked out so easily. I’m going to have to up my game at this gym.” Forrest handed her the boulder badge.

“Thank you so much! This is my first badge in Kanto.” She accepted the badge and gave a nod in gratitude.

“If we get going now, we can still make our reservations.” The raven-haired boy was now bouncing with an anticipation that he couldn’t control. 

“Thank you so much for the battle. It was so great to meet you both,” Serena calls out to them as Ash is dragging her out the door.

“Yeah. Thanks guys. See you later!” He wanted to get away from his friends before they said anything embarrassing. He probably should have filled Misty in, but she always has this weird need to intimidate any girls Ash was interested in or vice versa.

As the door closed, Misty turned to Brock. “Can you believe that? Was that the same Ash or was he possessed by a Gengar? Turning down a battle? Reservations?”

“Are you jealous?” Brock asked matter-of-factly.

“I am,” Forrest interjects. He and Brock both look over at Misty.

“What? No! That ship sailed.” Misty’s face looked like it was doing acrobatics. She took a deep breath. “I’m just glad he found someone that brings out the best of him… I hope he doesn’t blow it.”


	3. Something happened at dinner

They were escorted to a private VIP area of the restaurant. Word had gotten out that the Kalos Queen was having dinner here this evening. Luckily, the restaurant was well versed in handling the situation and set them up in an area away from the general public so they could enjoy their dinner and converse without the prying ears of the reporters.

“I’m excited to hear more about how you have been training. I can see you have gotten so much stronger. And you have some new Pokémon!” Ash could not hide his intrigue. There wasn’t anything he liked more than battling and Pokémon, except battling with Pokémon.

They told each other about all their adventures since parting in Kalos. They had kept in touch here and there, but there were so many details that were left out of email or text correspondence. Serena loved hearing about the pokémon in Alola, Galar, and Ash’s experience as a research fellow. She filled him in on the dramas of contests in Hoenn and capturing the Grand Festival and Kalos Queen titles.

“But how does all the battle training fit into this? And how did you get a mega evolution stone?” Ash on the edge of his seat with anticipation.

“Oh,” Serena was hesitant to share those details, but it would be great to talk to someone who knew her before the Team Flare incident and hear Ash’s perspective as he was there too. “After the battle with Team Flare, I knew I wanted to be a stronger trainer. I felt so hopeless at the battle. I know that staying behind to watch Bonnie and Mairin was the right thing for me to do, but I wished I was stronger. To protect them better and join in the battle. “

“When Professor Sycamore and Steven were battling Zygare, they reluctantly let me join the battle. My Braixen was nothing compared to their mega evolution pokemon, but they knew how much I wanted to help. Everything happened so fast, I didn’t feel scared. I felt so helpless. When I ran into Steven in Hoenn, he remembered how much I wanted to help at the battle. He helped me train. He gave me a keystone and helped me find the mega stone for my Pokémon.”

“Oh wow,” Ash breathed. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to feel. His throat felt tight, and his stomach churned with different emotions. He was happy that she found someone to help her train and battle, but he was upset. He was upset that he didn’t know how she felt at the battle and mad at himself for not noticing or asking her. He wished he was the one to help her. He was upset it was Steven Stone - The Hoenn Champion. The guy that helped bail him and his friends out when they were stuck in Granite Cave. The guy that came to help in the battle against team flare. This amazingly cool guy that Ash would have really liked any other day. But not right now. And he did not like this feeling in stomach at all. “I’m sorry. I wish I could have helped.”

She didn’t know what she thought he was going to say, but this was not it. This was an emotional and life threaten experience they had shared. She still felt the fear and terror as she thought about it even now years later. Was it just another day for him? She looked at his expressionless face not knowing what he was feeling.

She broke the silence. “What are you talking about? You were in the battle too. You were also knocked unconscious and constrained. You were dealing with your own emotions. I imagine that’s why you wanted to come back to Kanto and start over.”

Ash could hardly believe that she was that understanding. Here he was sitting in self-pity and jealousy, and she was empathizing with his feelings from events a lifetime ago. He didn’t know why he would come back to Kanto and start over after every journey. He pretty much brushed off the whole incident and every other life threatening event he experienced. He never processed any of it. There was no one to talk to about it. Sure, people were interested. It was all over the news. Everyone thought how amazing and courageous he was. He wasn’t going to tell them how ridiculously scary it was or how it feels to think the world as you know it could possibly come to a complete end. 

All the raw emotions came flooding back. It had been a long time since he thought about the incident with Team Flare and the battling Zygares. He remembered everything on their journey through Kalos. He remembered Serena supporting him at every battle since the Santalune City gym. He wanted to say thank you. Without thinking he leaned across the table and held her hand. He pulled her closer. Instead of saying thank you, his lips touched hers.

It was just a second. Then the clicks and flashes of cameras swirled around them. The paparazzi found them.

“I guess they can’t hear you in the VIP area, but they can definitely see us.” They both blushed and looked at each other awkwardly before laughing.


	4. An Inconspicuous Exit

Back at the hotel, Serena closes the door to her room and closes her eyes. 

What just happened? Her mind is going into a tailspin. Did they just kiss? It happened so quickly. She isn’t even sure. It took her years to get over this Ash. And it an instant she was hopeless infatuated with this guy again.

Get a grip! She had her own adventure and accomplished her own dreams. She was a top coordinator in multiple regions. She was the Kalos Queen, so why did she still turn pink every time this boy simply looked in her direction. Her skin still tingled. She was looking forward to this trip to see an old friend. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was hoping that Ash has lost this effect on her and they could just be friends and old traveling companions.   
Time does strange things to people. He was even more attractive than before. Maybe this trip wasn’t such a good idea. She was looking forward to this for so long. How was she going to get through this trip? She tossed and turned all night questioning every decision she made in her 20 years of life.

***

The next morning Serena came down to the hotel lobby to find Ash sitting on couch in the waiting area rubbing his head. He was ready in his traveling clothes: jeans, zip up jacket, baseball hat with the poke ball graphic, his signature fingerless gloves, and pokeballs ready on his belt. He jumped up when he noticed Serena. “Uh. Good Morning,” There was an irritated pause, “Um. These two insist on coming with us.” He pointed at the two people who were on the couch next to him.

Brock and Misty stood up. “We can’t let the Kalos Queen and a Kanto Champion candidate run around Kanto unescorted,” Misty broke into a fit of giggles.

“We saw the picture. It’s all over news. Well, at least the gossip pages.” Brock explained.

Serena lost all color in her face. When the color came back, her cheeks were blushing so hard they looked like they might explode. She hated the media and camera that followed her around. She loved preforming but she was always so self-conscious wreck even before her cameras started following her around off the stage. She didn’t think she was all that interesting. She was actually such an awkward person that she often avoided people most of the time. She thought of the stage and pokevison videos as her costume. She was not comfortable with anyone peering in beyond that mask. 

Ash looked like a tomatoberry. Misty hit him on the head to bring him back to normal. Apparently, that’s why he was rubbing his head earlier.

“I arranged transportation to get us out of Cerulean City unfollowed.” Brock led them out a side entrance of the hotel to a small patch of grass with 4 rhydons. “There’s a new tour outfit that rents rhydons to lead you through the forest.”

“What?!” Misty looked horrified. “This doesn’t draw any attention at all! You couldn’t rent a car like a normal person? Better yet, you are a doctor. You have a car!”

The young doctor laughed. “That’s boring. I need to leave the car for Nurse Joy. She is already doing me a big favor and covering a lot so I can leave the clinic. The least I can do is leave her the car. Plus, a car can’t reach where we are going. This will be more fun. It’s a new trend. Everyone is riding them right now. We’ll blend in. And some are not very good at it, so the chaos is quite a diversion.” Brock reasoned, “People are also sure to stay clear so they don’t get run over. Bonus, I got a coupon.”

Misty rolled her eye.

“It’s perfect!” Ash laughed as he hoped on the one of them. “Serena was the one who taught me how to ride one of these.” 

“Yeah,” Serena agreed, “My mom is a rhyhorn racer.” And she gracefully hopped on another rhyhorn.

Brock took a little more effort to get on his but sat up quickly.

Misty sighed in defeat and tried to get on hers. But it was not as easy as it seemed. She kept slipping off and the rhydon would walk away.

Ash and Brock found this hilarious. Serena was the only one that got off to help Misty. “Here, come walk up to the side of it first so it can see you.” Misty listened and walked to Serena’s side. “Hold out your hand so it can smell you.” Again, Misty did as she was directed. “now, place your right foot here and swing your left leg over.”

“Thanks,” Misty smiled. Then she turned to Brock and Ash, “No, thanks to you two.” And she rode ahead of them.

It just made the two of them laugh harder. Ash stretched out and took in a sigh to stop laughing when Serena pulled ahead of him on her rhydon to follow Misty. She turned and smiled, “you two really shouldn’t laugh at her expense like that.”

“I haven’t laughed like that in a long time,” he reasoned, “This is going to be a fun trip!” 

***

Misty made a sudden realization, “Wait. What did you say? Where are we going that cars can’t reach? I thought we were going to Cerulean City so Serena can battle me at my gym?”

“It’s a surprise. I wanted to showcase how beautiful and relaxing Kanto is,” he looked over at the Kalos Queen and smiled, “so she’d want to stay or at least visit more often. Brock helped me coordinate some time at the sanctuary in the Hidden Village.” 

“Oh, come on! My gym is on the way.” Misty nearly fell off her rhydon. She whined with so much emphasis her arms and red hair were waving around like ribbons in the wind. While the two guys were used to her erratic temperament. She had actually calmed down a lot over the years, but something happened the last two days that has made her revert to her 10-year-old self. Misty didn’t know why either. She didn’t think she was still attracted to Ash. They had tried dating when he first moved back to Kanto, but they both agreed that they were much better as friends. She knew that. What she didn’t know was what made this girl so special? She just wanted to know.

The blue-eyed girl in question chimed in, “if it’s on the way, I’d really love to see a real water gym. I heard that the one in here Kanto was beautiful.”

Misty snapped and quickly calmed down recognizing Serena’s compliment. “I’d love to show you! My sisters would love to meet you! They would be so happy to have the Kalos Queen visit our gym! Can we please battle?”

“I can’t turn down a battle,” the Kalos Queen smiled and turn to Ash.

He returned the smile, “well, I guess we need to make a stop at the Cerulean Gym. And I want a battle before the end of the day too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more chapters written but I need to do a lot more re-writing and editing before posting the new few chapters. I would love to hear any feedback you have.


	5. Team Meowth? Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist throwing team rocket in some where.

An hour into the journey, they found their rhythm. Conversation was easy. Brock pointed out all the different plants, berries, and pokemon. The doctor had a lot of knowledge was a great tour guide. 

“This is actually pretty fun. Everyone should travel by rhyhorn.” Misty was enjoying the ride way more than she expected. “Where can I find a wild rhyhorn to catch?”

“Aren’t they native to Kanto?” Serena was puzzled as to why this seemed to be a new thing in Kanto. She grew up riding Skidoo and Rhyhorns as a kid. It never donned on her that this was not normal. “My mom caught most of her Rhyhorn in Kanto when I was little. I think that was how I ended up at the same Pokemon summer camp as Ash when we were little.”

“I never thought about that. It’s crazy to think we met when we were that young.” Ash had remembered Serena as the girl in the straw hat from summer camp. But he didn’t remember much else. His stomach made a gurgle that interrupted his train of thought. “Yeah, I think I’m getting hungry.”

“Me too,” the red head chimed in. “Can we take a break?”

Sitting on the ryhorn in between them, Serena couldn’t help but giggle. She felt like she was on school field trip at times they way those two acted like little children. Brock acted like their adult mediator which was a little funny in itself as he displayed some childish tendencies too. It’s what happens when you hang out with childhood friends or any friends from the past. You easily revert back to the time when you first met, she reasoned. 

“The river is just around the bend. We can have lunch and the rhyhorn can get a drink too. We can review a few ground rules and guidelines before we enter the sanctuary.” 

“Race you there!” Serena was getting antsy. 

“You’re on!” Ash never backs down form any type of competition.

The two took off down the road. 

Misty was annoyed as she wanted to race too. She looked over to Brock who was happily riding at the normal pace, “Uh. Did they show you how to make these go faster like that?”

“No and I’m not sure I want to.”

“Come Rhyhorn, can you go faster?” She pleaded with the Pokémon. She sighed and accidently gave the Pokémon under her a violent jerk. Suddenly it took off chasing after the other two racers. She was bobbling around holding on for dear life as they tried to catch up.

There was a nice picnic area along the riverbank. Serena had stopped turned back to see Ash trotting behind, “I win!”

He pulled up next to her, jumped off his rhyhorn, reached out his arm to needlessly help her off the Pokémon. 

Misty was watching the scene upside down as she was barely hanging on to as her rhyhorn. It galloped to an abrupt stop behind them.

Ash looked down wanting to laugh at the scene. Serena gave him nudge. He didn’t laugh but couldn’t stop smiling, “Do you need a hand?” He walked over and reached out his hand. 

She reluctantly took it. Clearly, she needed a hand. What kind of stupid question was that?

Brock came up a minute later. He started to unpack and set up a campfire to cook. Serena set out a tablecloth and began to set the table. 

“Wow. I really miss this!” Ash observed as he took in the scenery. Brock always cooked during his early journeys. Brock did not join him in Kalos where he met Serena. She always did fun things like pretty tablecloths and flowers during mealtimes on that journey. It was like all his journeys had happily melded together in front of them.

Just then the reoccurring thorn from his travels appeared on cue. A meowth shaped hot air balloon descended from the air. The oh-too-familiar trio jumped out and landed in front of them.

“Prepare for trouble”  
“Make it double”  
“To protect the world with devastation, “  
“To unite all peoples within our nation. “  
“To help you twerps define love,”  
“To extend our wrath to the stars above”   
“Jessie”  
“James”  
“Team Meowth chasing you all day and night,”   
“We challenge you to a tag team fight!”  
“Meowth! That’s right.”

“What?” they all stood there stunned, staring open mouthed at the new arrivals.

“Well, we saw a picture of you two twerps in the news and we thought: Finally, they grew up and snapped out of it. You know, after chasing you around all these years, we have a vested interested in you. Did you know we actually cheered for you at the Kalos Championship?

Any case, didn’t you even bother to listen to our poem? We are no longer team Rocket. Nanny and Pop pop let us move into the cottage in Hoenn. We run a tour company that gives hot air balloon rides. We found love and we want you to help you find it too! So, we are challenging you two twerps to a tag team battle to strengthen your bond. Can’t you see we are trying to help you?”

“Um, I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted?” Ash scratched his head.

“That was a train ride through crazy town,” Misty rolled her eyes.

Brock was speechless.

“I don’t quite follow the logic, but okay. Thanks!” Serena appreciated that they were trying to help in their own twisted way. She turned to Ash. 

They both smiled and nodded, “Right! We accept your challenge!”

“Yes!” Meowth runs between them, “Great. Tag team battle. Each trainer has one pokemon - “ 

“I’ll ref,” Brock interrupts. 

“What you don’t trust me?” the cat sneers.

“Not farther than I can throw you,” the older trainer snaps back.

“Oy-vey. Fine. That’s fair,” the talking cat folded his arm and sat on the ground, “I’ll commentate.”

“Pikachu, I choose you”

“Delphox, I choose you”

“I choose you, Gourgeist.”

“I choose you, Carvine.”

“Battle begin!” called Meowth. 

“I’m the ref. Battle begin!” repeated Brock.

The talking cat shrugged and turn to the battle.

Pickachu electroball on carvine

Carvine dodge it

Delphox use fireblast on Gourgeist 

Gourgeist use seed bomb to block it.

Gourgiest use shadowball on pikachu

Carvine was annoyed Gourgiest attacked his opponent but he let it slip.  
Ash and Serena looked at each other and nodded. “Delphox encircle them with flamethrower.” The fox pokemon shot out a ring of fire around the opponents and slowly enclosed on them

“Picachu Electroweb now!” An electric web enveloped the pair of opponents.

Fire blast. It heated the web around the opponent.

Thunder bolt!

And the familiar scene of the now Team Meowth is blasted off again.

“we’re blasting off again!”

“I knew we could bring it out!”

“Such great teamwork!”

They stood there speechless watching the familiar adversaries fly away.

Serena took a deep breath and looked over at Ash, “Hey Ash.” He turned to in response still laughing at the sight of his old adversaries. His face dropped seeing the seriousness on her face.

“If picture of our lips touching brings Team Rocket out of retirement to egg us on, maybe we should be adults about this and talk about what happened.” She spat out the words as quickly as possible and regretted her word choices as soon as they left her mouth. 

“Um. Okay.” He wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about but it seemed important.

Brock and Misty shrank into the background unsure if they wanted to give them privacy or eavesdrop. This might be great entertainment… or a train wreck a coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I know where I want this adventure to end... I have a few ideas of how they get there, but I'm fumbling a bit right now and thought I just need to jump in put these thoughts out there. I'll edit and add along the way. I appreciate any feedback you have.


End file.
